Finding the one
by ixkaii
Summary: This story is about Rin Kagamine finding the one that she could love and be with forever. But her life starts to change when she meets the New exchange student Len Kagaine. He seems to turn Rin's world around.
1. The Transfer Student

**Hai guys! I was just reading a couple of RinxLen fanfics and well, they kinda inspired me to make this one…this fanfiction will be filled with a phew sad, depressing, negative moments but I swear most of the time their attitudes will be very happy, and fun, and maybe a bit….pervy _;; so if you are of one to get nosebleeds I suggest you have a box of tissues next to you… Well sorry about rambling on and on now before we finally move onto the story I must..oh and one more thing in this story rin and len aren't siblings…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vocaloids , i wish I did…**

**Warning: May contain bad language and sensual content.**

**(Please excuse my grammer and spelling if it bothers you im so very sorry…) **

**R&R! :DD**

Chapter 1: The Transfer Student.

Darkness.

It filled every inch of the house, no source of light to be found except for a thin streak of moonlight peering through the curtains. There Rin Kagamine, sat alone shaking afraid that she would forever be lonely. Yeah pathetic right? To think that someone like Rin Kagamine was scared of being forever lonely, a girl that can kick ass who showed no interest in boys whatsoever. Yet deep inside she longed for a soul mate, a person she could rely on, a person she could **Love**.

She sat there staring at the floor shedding tears, until her eyes were all red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn, she felt exhausted but was too lazy to even move from her spot. As rin slowly fell asleep, night passed and morning came. By the time it was 6:00 rin heard her alarm go "_Ring! Ring! Ring!" _"Ugh." Rin groaned as she got off of her butt and walked over to her alarm yawning, as she then slammed her hand down as hard as she could onto the snooze button of the alarm. "Shut…up…" She told the alarm, pissed and grouchy.

"Rin-Chan~! Get ready and come downstairs, breakfast is ready!" Neru, rin's mom yelled out. "Alright mom!" She answered back slowly walking into the bathroom brushing her teeth and combing her hair, putting her big white bow in her hair and pinning her hair to the sides with white clips. After she was done in the bathroom she walked back to her room and put on her uniform which was just a white button down shirt, with a small loose orange bow hanging around the collar, a short black skirt, and knee high tights.

Rin yawned once more before heading downstairs. "Morning Rin-Chan!" Neru said happily setting rin's small breakfast on the table. "Mornin mom." Rin said softly walking over to the fridge grabbing an orange. She sat down after that poking at her food with her fork. "Mmm..mom im not hungry.." "Oh is something bothering you Rin-Chan?" Neru asked worriedly. "Nah I just don't feel hungry." She lied. "Oh…well if you're just going to abuse your food, then I could just save it for when you get hungry later when you come home." '_Bleh! I don't think later today I would want some soggy eggs and hard rice…' _Rin gulped. "Um mom why don't you give it to a cat or something?" She suggested. "Hmm well ill just put it outside on the grass and let the birds eat it.." Neru decided to do that instead of feeding a silly old cat.

"Mom I should go to school before im marked tardy." Rin said grabbing her backpack, and heading towards the door. "Wait Rin-Chan~!" Neru yelled. Rin stopped in her tracks and gave her mother a questioned look. "Hmm?" "Don't forget your obentou!" Neru reminded rin. "Oh right thanks for reminding me mom! I would've gone to school lunchless..well not really…I just prefer your food rather then.." Rin paused for a moment shuddering "_Cafeteria Food~ _" Neru flashed her a smile, as she ran back to her grabbing her lunch. "Have a good day at school sweetie." "I will thanks again mom!" Rin told her running out the door, as she continued the usual route to school.

Rin was almost about to enter the school gates until she heard, "Hey Rinny~Chan!" rin quickly turned around seeing a teal-haired girl running her way. "Miku-Chan!" Rin yelled waving to her. "Oh my rinny~chan! Did you hear the news?" Miku asked curiously. "Hmm? What news?" "Well…." Miku suddenly moved to rins ear whispering "I heard that there's a new transfer student who's coming here to Subarashii High!" "Oh…" They then continued off into the building, walking up into class and taking a seat. "Another boring day eh?" Rin said to miku. "I Guess…" "Ahem." The teacher had arrived. "Sorry for being late class, now before we do anything to day class we have a new student." The golden haired boy suddenly walked into the class, making all the girls gasp. "Everyone this is Len Kagaine." (Sorry I kinda used kagaine…)

**Ohh I wonder what happens next XP well im sorry its kinda umm short but yah…im really hoping I get some reviews so um yeah… you could suggest a few things in the reviews and I could maybe add It to the story :DD…**

**Please R&R **


	2. Emotions

**Hi guys! So sorry for not updating in a LONG time D; its just that I'm caught up in school and stuff so don't really have enough time to update ;w; plus they are just bombarding me with homework so XD anyways….**

**Warning: This may contain bad language and some sensual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vocaloids. **

**Oh and pleases R&R! :DD **

**Copyrighted. {Kawaiixrooxchan, 2011} Jk ;P just don't steal it -_-**

Chapter 2: Emotions.

"Everyone this is Len Kagaine." Gakupo Sensei announced, leaving all the girls breathless and love struck. Miku squealed and leaned over to whisper to Rin, "Rinny~chan! He is so kawaii!" "Tch….oh wow a new student how cool.." Rin said sarcastically. "Oh come on rinny~chan! He really is cuute!" Miku retorted. "Hmm..i don't know…" Rin was quite unsure with the boy trying to determine whether he was cute or not, she examined his face.

She started from the top of his head, looking at his golden silky hair and giggled at the sight of his short pony tail. She then moved down, seeing his deep ocean blue eyes a soft red blush crept up her cheeks. She examined the lining of his perfect lips, and looked at his cute slim figure. "Uhh rinny~chan?" Rin was in a daze still 'examining' Len. "Rinny~chan?" Still no reply from Rin. Finally Miku found the courage to yell at Rin, snapping her out of it. "RINNY~CHAN!" The whole class including Len, turned their attention to them.

"Uhm….nothing to see here.." Rin laughed nervously. "Yeah rinny~chans right…nothing to see…here…" Miku retorted once more. "Psst! Hey..yoo…girl with the blonde hair…." A girl with short green hair, and red goggles on her head nudged Rin. "Yes Gumi-san?" "The new kid kind of looks like you!" She exclaimed. "Len you can sit right there next to Rin.." Gakupo Sensei said to him gesturing to the seat next to the blonde girl. _'Oh shit! No not here, I'm going to be completely red! And for a girl like me RIN KAGAMINE….i shouldn't be blushing! This is really bad for my reputation…really…' _Rin was worried in her thoughts.

Len then walked to his seat slowly and carefully, he sat down. _'Wow…he's so graceful…like a prince-ss…..oh..my…god….is he a shota?..or maybe a uke?' _Gumi was also in her thoughts, then suddenly started to giggle quietly. Rin on the other hand was trying to avoid eye contact with Len, knowing that it would paint her face immediately with red. "Hello.." Len said to Rin, a smile forming with his _luscious _lips. Rin tried not to sound too nice, yet at the same time too mean. "Yo." She replied to him. _'Urgh! Im such a Baka! That was NOT CUTE AT ALL! Wait…..what the hell am I saying…..DAMMIT….IM BECOMING….A SOFTY..' _"Hmm so your name is Rin? Am I correct?" He asked with a soft calm voice. "You got it." Rin flashed a quick smile at him. "Pretty name.." Rin was right, she could feel the heat of red rising up her cheeks. "T-t-t-t-thank y-y-you..I l-like y-your name a-as well." She looked down trying to hide her face. "Why thank you, but it's not as nice as _Rin_." The way he said her name, sounded like her purred it out. Rin's face grew brighter, because of the sound of his voice. _'What is this leading to?' _She questioned herself.

"Ok class bring out your books, we have a test coming up this week so I want to give you guys your notes because as your sensei I want you to get at least a passing grade." Gakupo Sensei started to write on the board a bunch of stuff which seemed like _'Crap' _to Rin. Time passed by and he bell rang, signaling that class was over. "So what's your next class?" Rin asked Len knowing that he would be lost if he no one told him where to go. "Umm Language Arts?" He sounded a bit unsure. "Oh wow..that's my next class too…" "Oh great then! Ill just follow…" Rin then headed out the door, with Len following.

"Here we are." Rin told Len. "The teacher of this class will is Kaito Sensei." Rin walked to her seat pointing to the chair next to her, signaling that was the area in which Len will sit. He got the message and walked over to the seat she was pointing to and propped himself on it. "Well usually the class just talks, or does whatever until Kaito Sensei comes. He usually takes a long time because of his obsession over Ice Cream.." Rin explained. "Oh..ok.."

15 Minutes passed and finally Kaito Sensei arrived. "Sorry I'm late class, you know I gotta have my ice cream!" The class laughed. "Oh and I didn't mention that Kaito Sensei is one of the schools most funnest teachers.." Len agreed with her. Like always Rin just does anything to keep her occupied, while the lesson is going on. Time passes by and the bell rings. (This time for the end of school….sorry…got lazy.. _;;)

"So do you know where you live?" Rin asked Len. "Well…Some place down the road." "Oh same.." "Want to walk home together?" Len asked Rin, looking at her. Her face felt warm and had a faint red color. "U-uh sure." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

What are these feelings? What are these _Emotions_ she is feeling…

**A/N: Wow sorry again ahahaha I got super ubber tired typing this e_e anyways yah XD well… HOLY CRAP IT'S 1:44 A.M. wow…and on a school night..im so bad ass ;DD peace out guys! Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Running Gal

**Haii guys! Woo finally im updating its been like….forever? ;P anyways I got REEEAALLY busy with my nieces, schoolwork, etc. So I think I owe you guys big time….so I guess ill try to type as much as I can k? ENJOY ETT~ and please R&R ;DD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…..BUT I OWN THE DAMN STORY –shot- woops….too much rage xD**

**A/N: Otay…please excuse my grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. Enjoy~**

Chapter 3: Running Gal.

_SNOOOORE. _Was all you could hear coming out of Rin Kagamine. She was having a good dream alright, and we know who it was about…hehe yes LEN KAGAINE. The sun started to rise as time kept on ticking soon it was time for Rins alarm to go off. But guess what..it didn't. It was a good thing that Rin always sets up another time for the alarm to go off, and that was 15 minutes after the first. _RIIIINNNNGGGG?_ Goes her alarm. She suddenly reached for the alarm and pressed down on the snooze button. She rose from her sleeping position, and was now in a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She then glanced at the clock then looked at the wall in front of her, but then she looked back at the clock and realized, "OH SHIT! IM GOING TO BE LATE! I ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" She hopped out of bed quickly then ran to the bathroom which was located right across from her room. In 3 minutes flat she dashed out of the bathroom and back into her room changing in like what 50 seconds? Leaving her 7 minutes to grab her stuff and go. She ran downstairs and gave her mom a quick "Goodbye!" then the next thing you know she's already halfway to school. Damn that Rin can run. Soon she arrived at her destination and had about 4 more minutes to get into class. It took her about 1 minute for her to change shoes and 2 for finding class. She did that all and it left her with just 1 more minute. She sprinted down the hall and to her class, but once she opened the door _RIIIIIINNNNG_. The bell rang. Was she late? Or will the teacher let her sit down. "Ah, Rin-chan just in time.." Gakupo Sensei told her smiling. Rin let out a big sigh of relief and headed over to her seat.

"Hey~" Rin heard that sweet gentle voice that she just adored. It was Lens. "Hii." Rin replied smiling at him. "Woah..you're sweating.." _'OF COURSE I AM BAKA WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID…. WALK HERE?' _"Uh…yeah because I ran.." "Rin-chan…you know I could've stopped by and I could have waken you up…" "Well….i didn't know up until NOW.." "Mhhm then from now on….i'll be coming to your house every morning in order to wake you up…" _'WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE YOURSELF OVER! MY MOM'S GOING TO THINK THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!' _"Don't worry Rin-chan im sure your mom won't mind.." Rins eyes widened when she heard him say that, knowing that her mom was the one that was on her mind. "H-how did you know I was worried that my mom might have a problem?" "Well…..you said it out loud…" _'WHAT…..OH SHIET…..NO WAY…..I CANT BELIEVE I SAID THAT OUT LOUD…I MEAN….I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE IT…..' _"O-o-oh…" Rin laughed nervously. "Sorry?" "Nah, it's fine….i know it isn't right inviting yourself to other peoples houses." He smiled showing her that he understood. She replied to him with a big smile as well.

= = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = R - i - n - x - L - e - n = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

School was over and everyone packed up their things and headed home. "Hey Rin-chan…..Race ya…" He smirked then took off. "OH YOU LIL CHEAT.." She laughed then ran after home….Rin was super fast so in 10 seconds flat she was right behind Len. "Damn Rin how can you run so fast?" Len said still running. "Track." Rin then stuck her tounge. "Hehe you running gal~"

**A/N: Yeah I know its crappy but well….i was kinda lazy and ehh I didn't have any idea so….but anyways Hope u liked it xDD Well R&R bye guys!**


End file.
